


Human Toy

by mjeff



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeff/pseuds/mjeff
Summary: Aziraphale wants to enjoy his new found freedom with some human activities.





	Human Toy

It was a quiet Wednesday evening a month or so after the failed Armageddon and the bookshop had just closed for the day. Aziraphale was organising a few books on the shelves while humming to himself. He had plans for the night.  
Crowley got him a weird device called "laptop" a few days ago. Aziraphale never felt the need to own any of the human's mesmerising new tech gadgets but Crowley insisted on getting one for him. At first it was a tad bit difficult to manage but by now Aziraphale figured out a lot of things he could do with it. One of them was online shopping which he tried a few times with mostly book orders. This services turned out to be very useful and a little bit more convenient than going out hunting for specific releases of a book.  
After he was done getting the shop ready for tomorrow's opening he hurried back to his room in the back. It was a small room lost behind the seemingly endless amounts of bookcases. It was cosy and perfect in size for the angel with a bed in the middle and a desk next to it with his favourite books and newly the laptop resting on top of it. Aziraphale sat down and before he went onto one of his favourite webshops he hesitated. He knew this was something he wouldn't have been allowed to do before the whole Armageddon. He was working on building down the anxiety and worry he still felt left from Heaven's rules and policies. This long lasting fear of being punished by his former side and maybe even God herself gave him a hard time letting himself go and enjoy his new freedom. However, he promised himself that he will go through the plan and strongly believed that it will help with getting relaxed. He took a deep breath and proceeded to searc up the site and with shaky fingers he moved the cursor to the "adult toy" section. The page loaded up presenting Aziraphale with all kinds of weirdly shaped and colorful items. He had no idea what to get since this world was so unfamiliar to him but he was intrigued nonetheless. He started picking out the ones that he thought looked nice judging them like decor items. After he had a few tabs with different toys he started reading the reviews to help him decide. After a while, Aziraphale shut down the laptop. The order has been placed.

\---

Sunday came around with the familiar weekend customers in the bookshop. The weekends were usually slow and quiet so Aziraphale was quite surprised to see an unexpected visitor.  
Crowley marched in through the doors with a box of delicious belgian chocolate in hand and smiled at the sight of his angel.  
"Aziraphale!" he greeted him. "How's it going?"  
"Good, good. Fancy seeing you here." Aziraphale couldn't help but give Crowley a suspicious look. He could feel that the other wanted something right away. His smile was more wicked than usual and while it wasn't uncommon for Crowley to surprise him with sweets it felt like there were some reason to it this time.  
"Yeah, here. Erm, listen. There is some construction work being done for a week on the road in front of my house. Noise is terrible." Crowley held up the chocolate box. "So I thought I'll stay here for a while. If you don't mind of course."  
"You can stay as long as you'd like." Aziraphale gave him a warm smile and took the offered chocolate. "You know you can just ask me and I will help out, you don't need to bribe me with sweets everytime you want something"  
"I know, I know. But it's more fun! Besides, you enjoy them so why not?" Crowley chuckled and grabbed Aziraphale's hand and gave it a peck earning some blushing and shy giggles from the angel. "I have some stuff to do, I will be back for the night with dinner. Any wishes?"  
"Hmm... honey chicken." He answered, his mouth watering just from the mention of the dish.  
"Chinese food it is then." Crowley said before leaving the shop.

As the hours went by the closing time came for the bookshop. Aziraphale went to close the front door when he noticed a package outside next to the door. He went out to pick it up and hurried back inside excited to see what was in it. He ordered some books a week ago but he was hoping for his new toy to be in the box instead of those. To his delight it was indeed the item he had hoped for. He lifted it's box out of the package and opened it up. The toy looked so early similar to a real male genitalia Aziraphale thought it was cut off of someone until he held it in his hands. It was a fair sized rubbery toy with some weight to it and a button on it's flat end which activated the vibration.  
"Hey angel!" he heard the door open and shut, giving Aziraphale a smaller heart attack. "I've got us the promised dinner."  
"G-Good!" replied the angel who hurriedly put the dick back into it's box.  
"What have you got there?" Crowley asked from behind Aziraphale making him yelp.  
"Nothing! Books! Nothing interesting." he replied with a forced smile. "The dinner! Smells lovely, I'll be back with you in a second."  
Crowley's confused eyes followed him to his room where he threw the package onto his bed then hurried back.  
"Here I am." he chuckled awkwardly. "Let's have some dinner."

Aziraphale waited around for an hour after they've finished the food and said their good nights to make sure Crowley was asleep. He poked his head through the door listening to noises and once he heard snoring he knew his time has come.  
He stripped his pants down leaving his nightgown the only thing on himself and crawled on the center of the bed, vibrator in hand. He made himself comfortable with pillows supporting his back and then sat there for a minute looking at the pictures on the toy's box. Well at least now he had an idea of where to insert the thing. He reached for the lube that was put on the top of his nightstand and poured a good amount on the vibrator. Then he sighed and wet his fingers with it. He reached down between his legs and felt around himself. He had never touched his human form like this before. He shivered as he made circular movements across his entrance focusing on how things felt. It was a bit cold because of the lube but felt quite... good. Yes he liked it.  
Small whimpers left his mouth as he slowly pushed one finger inside feeling his own warmth and softness contradicting how hard his member was getting. He pulled his finger in and out with a steady pace but he was quickly hungry for more. Leaving his promise to go as slow as possible he inserted two more fingers instead of one. And oh man, he felt amazing.  
His toes curled up as he fucked himself with three fingers while he let the vibrator fall to the bed to use his other hand on his hard cock. It didn't take long before he became a mess. Fast strokes and quick fingers made something feel closer and ready to burst from inside. With the small control he still had he stopped just at the right time. Aziraphale panted for a while, still in absolute bliss and after he collected himself a bit he turned to lay on his belly propping his ass in the air. Vibrator in hand he reached back to his hole and pushed the tip in a tiny bit at first, then after some adjusting slowly pushed in more and more. His mouth fell open as the new kind of pleasure clouded his mind making him feel hot and bothered. The lube helped a lot and maybe a little miracle as well to get the thing inside faster. Once it was all in Aziraphale pushed the switch on the toy not being prepared how intense of a vibration it will give.  
A loud moan left his mouth as the sudden feeling of the toy made him embarrassingly aware of how much of a wreck he was. Legs apart, so open to a rubbery plaything, so willing to truly let himself be human. It didn't matter how he tried to contain his moans it was impossible so he pushed his face into his pillow to try to muffle the pleasures that escaped him.  
With one hand moving the vibrator in a fast pace the other reached under to grab his proudly standing cock. He thought this whole experiment couldn't get better, however with one accidentally good angled push he hit a very sensitive spot, causing electricity to shake his whole body making him cry out louder than before. He frantically tried to hit the spot again and again each time making himself lose it a bit more than before.  
His mind started wandering. How would it feel with another man? Same? Different? How would it feel with... Crowley? That was the fantasy he needed. Aziraphale imagined each push belonging to his demon who was roughly fucking into him instead of a toy.  
"Crowley... Crowley..." he started moaning while absolutely falling apart. "Oh... oh my dear..."  
He sped up with his strokes on his member as well as with the vibrator. Something was coming and he could feel it inside his lower stomach. One well aimed push made him spill into his hands moaning Crowley's name one last time. He rode through his climax in total bliss forgetting where or who he was in that moment. All these feelings were so unfamiliar and new to him, he wasn't even sure what had just happened to him. All he knew was how amazing he felt and all the eagerness and impatience was gone, replacing them was peace and comfortable tiredness.  
After he felt conscious enough again he pulled out the toy leaving himself gaping without it. He took a deep breath and let his backside fall onto the bed. He was a mess, he felt dirty but also very much happy. The thought of cleaning up crossed his mind but he fell asleep fast.

Morning came with the familiar sound of an alarm clock. Aziraphale awoke suddenly at the loud and unpleasant sound and with a tired groan crawled to the side of the bed and turned it off. He yawned and rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling for a while, the night's event still vivid in his mind. The angel was searching for signs of regret or shame deep inside but found nothing. There was nothing about last night that made him feel anything negative. What he really felt was satisfaction. He smiled to himself and sat up to take a shower and get some breakfast ready. After washing the vibrator too he put it in the bottom drawer of the nightstand and went to check if Crowley was up already.  
More than up it seemed, he was standing at the front door to Aziraphale's surprise, waiting for him.  
"Uh... morning angel." the demon greeted then awkwardly cleared his throat. "Construction work is over so I think I'll go back to my place."  
"What?" the angel asked in disbelief. "But you've said it will last a week."  
"N... nah, I must have said the wrong thing."  
Aziraphale couldn't hide his disappointment.  
"At least let me serve you some breakfast."  
"I really need to hurry, gotta do some stuff with my car, it's really urgent." Crowley turned around and hurried out the door but poked his head back with a gentle smile. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night, I will call you later okay? I'll take you out somewhere next week. See ya 'ziraphale!" and with that he disappeared in no time.  
Aziraphale stood there in the middle of the bookshop with clear confusion on his face. This behaviour was odd even for Crowley. Well he couldn't do much about the situation so he let it go and went to have a peculiarly delicious breakfast as a silly sort of reward for what he did last night.  
Afterwards he went upstairs to clean the sheets after Crowley's stay. The room was mostly in its usual condition, Crowley wasn't a messy kind of guy. Besides, the whole place was filled to the brim with books which weren't in the demon's interest.  
Aziraphale went to pull off the sheets when he noticed a big wet spot on it. Confused, he ran his fingers through it feeling the fabric damp and slightly sticky under his touch. Sweat was the first thing that came to the angel's mind but he never recalled his own sweat leaving sticky marks on the bed. Yet the feeling of it was somewhat familiar.  
Then it hit him like a train.  
He had the same spots on the sheets this morning.  
Aziraphale felt his face lit up on fire as he realized Crowley has most likely pleasured himself as well last night. He must have left because of this. The angel took a few steps back from the bed, embarassed of the discovery first then he thought about it a bit more. This must have been something the demon did more often since it couldn't be against the rules for him. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile when he realized he was surely going down the right way to lighten up and leave his former anxious self if he shared such a human activity with a demon. He collected the sheets and went to put them in a laundry basket, trying not to think about what Crowley was doing during the night.  
"Oh dear... I hope he didn't hear me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it alot!  
> I would love to hear your opinions on it since I thought alot about how to build the story around the main scene idea and I'd love to hear how it felt to others. I had a bit of struggle with the ending so I hope it didn't turn out as distracting.  
> Also I really suck at title giving I'm s o r r y


End file.
